Our Imposible Love
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: The Kagamine family, they are rich, they have everything they want, since Leon is in the royal court. But what is going to happend when Rin, the eldest, meets the new gardener in the castle? What if Len and Rin fall in love with each other? And what if her mother doesn t aprove that love? Start reading to find out. Vocaloids ft the Natsuhana-Kagamines. This isn t an Evil Series fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna! So, today I´m starting the new LenxRin RinxLen fanfiction. This story will include my family, and I hope you all like it. **

**And, I couldn´t do this in a 100% on my own, so I want to thank ****Treble and Bass**** (Reina-nee) for beta reading this, and to my friend (who´s not reading this, but I´m going to put her because she´s part of the project) Melanie for listening to me, even if that annoyed her, and for giving me ideas to make this.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own vocaloid, they belong to Crypton Future Media and they respective creators; neither I own Rollam, who belongs to the creators of the "Aku no Series"(1); and I don´t own the OC´s used here except from –Rui Kagami- who is supposed to be –Rui Natsuhana-, each OC belongs to its creator.**

**I won´t keep on saying non-sense things, and please, enjoy the reading!**

**I**

**"The Meeting"**

Long time ago there existed a kingdom, called Rollam, that was surrounded by a big ocean. In this Kingdom, there existed a family of nobles, known as the Kagamine family is known throughout and loved by, almost, everybody. They had a big mansion on the same area as the Royal Castle, and there lived Leon Kagamine, with his beloved family consisted of Leon, his wife Lily Kagamine, and their 3 beautiful daughters. Rin, of 16 years of age, Lerin, who was 14 years of age and the youngest one, Yui, who only was 12 years old.

In the castle also lived Reina Natsuhana, the dear cousin of the girls and daughter of Lily´s brother, who was in a far kingdom. Reina lived there since her father was at the battle field, defending Rollam, and her boyfriend, Kazumo Hanaba, lived there. By the exterior of the mansion, you could believe that the family was one of the happiest in the kingdom, but it wasn´t true. Both the mother and the eldest of the sisters didn´t get along really well, taking away the part that Lily wanted Rin to marry somebody she didn´t know. Also Lily wasn´t really caring about the service team (servants, maids, chefs, etc.) and that lead to uncountable fights with her husband, who was very busy by being in the royal court.

That day, Rin was in the mansion garden, something that her mother hated. She usually said that she couldn´t go there because it was a dirty place, where the ladies shouldn´t go.

But did Rin care? No. She went there, EVERYDAY, just to annoy her mother. Rin had begged her to hire a gardener, but she wouldn´t listen. Rin was at the garden, trying to plant some rose bush, but was caught by her mother, who scolded her endlessly.

"Rin, how many times do I have to tell you to not go to that place? It´s dirt, and there are bugs, and it´s so… unfeminine."

"I wouldn´t go here if you hired a gardener. Mom, I have been asking this to you for a year now. Please hire someone. I want that garden to look beautiful. Have you seen it? All the flowers are wilted. Please mom, I´m begging you." Rin pleaded.

"Fine, fine, fine. I´ll hire a gardener. Just let me ask for some advice." She replied, finally agreeing to her daughter's request.

"Thank you mother!" She said, with happiness in her voice.

*Later that day*

"I just do not understand her." said Lily to her niece. "Why she care so much about that garden? I don´t get it."

"Neither do I.." said Kazumo, who joined the conversation. "But if you want her to be happy, I suggest hiring the gardener."

"But who..?" Reina asked, who thought solemly.

"I know this gardener who worked for my mother months ago. He´s only 16, but I assure you that he is really talented." Kazumo suggested, remembering the person.

"Any proofs?" Lily asked, still looking unsatisfied.

"Remember the day when I met Reina-" Kazumo said, looking Reina for a brief moment and smiling to her. "-Well, the garden that Reina said was really pretty was a master piece from the said boy."

"Anything else I need to know?" Lily asked again.

"Well, he actually has two younger sisters, who are twins."

"Aunt Lily, didn't you tell me that you needed a personal maid for Yui and another chef?" Reina recalled.

Lily thought about it for a moment. And finally..

"You are right. I´ll hire that family tomorrow morning." She decided.

*Next day morning*

The blonde girl ran to her brother with a slice of bread and some dried meat. Behind her, another girl came running with some vegetables and a banana.

"ONII-CHAN!" The blonde twin screamed.

"HERE´S THE FOOD!" The other twin with brown hair, shouted.

"No need to scream, girls." The older brother said, taking out some plates, and for the delight of the girls, a jug of juice. The siblings lived in a really, really small house. They sit at the table and were going to start eating when a knock at the door stopped them.

"Quick! Hide the food!" He whisperedly shouted to the twins, because, after all, they stole all of it. Every single thing that they eat, they stole it.

The girls hurried and hide everything, as their older brother open the door.

What they saw left them surprised, really surprised. In the door frame was no one else than Lily Kagamine, the wife of Leon Kagamine, who was part of the royal court. The siblings didn´t know what to do, so they stayed there, silent, waiting to the woman to speak.

"Are you the Kagami family?" She asked, looking around the house with a disgusted expression.

"Yes, Miss." Len replied politely.

"Well, I am here to hire you." The lady said straightforwardly.

Len's twinkled for a moment but he remembered his younger siblings. "I´m sorry, but I cannot accept any job, because I need to take care of my younger sisters. They are only 12, so I need to stay by their side."

"It doesn´t matter onii-chan..." Ace reassured. "Please go and accept.."

"Ace is right, Len-nii." Rui agreed. "Please accept.."

"You didn't let me finish." The blonde woman said.

"I also want to hire your sisters. Ace as a cook, and Rui as my younger daughters´ personal maid. And I want you, to be the personal gardener of the Kagamine family."

"R-Really..?" Len asked in disbelief.

"Yes, so do you want to work for the Kagamine family?" The woman asked with a fake smile.

Len saw the twins nodding like crazy, so he said,

"We agree."

They went to the mansion, in a carriage. Rui and Ace were really happy, but Len was thinking,

Why him, of all the gardeners in Rollam? But his thoughts were taken away by the view of the mansion. It was white as the snow; in it looks like it was made by marble. The front door was made by a really good and new looking wood. At the center of the door was the shield of the Kingdom.

They entered the residence, and found the fanciest place they have ever seen. There were white walls with silver details; some windows with gold frames, velvet red curtains, a red carpet and some fancy furniture. In a coffee table was a portrait that contained a family picture.

In that moment, Len saw a young man that he remembered from somewhere… for some family he had worked.

"Nice to see you again, Len." Said by the same man he was thinking about.

"I´m sorry but I don´t remember you, Sir." Len apologized sincerely.

"You worked for the Hanaba family, right? Well, I´m one of their sons." He smiled.

At the mention of that, he recalled his name.

"Ah! Sir Kazumo! Forgive me for my forgetfullness.."

"It doesn´t matter, really." Kazumo smiled. "And, I actually was the one that recommended you. You are really talented."

Len was surprised at his compliments. "Thank you, sir."

After the small chat they had, Lily said to the siblings.

"Well, I need to show you the place, but first, let me present you to the girl you will be working for, right Rui?"

"Yes ma´am." said Rui, bowing.

"Yui, come here!" the woman called. And 2 seconds after the call, a little girl appeared in the edge of the stairs.

"Yes mother?" asked the girl named Yui. She has beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair tied in to low pigtails. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a black bow in the center. The sleeves came to the elbow, and had stirred where they ended. She wore slippers to match the dress.

"Yui, this is your new maid, Rui Kagami." said Lily.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Rui

"Pleasure is mine." said Yui while giggling. "I am happy that you will be my maid!"

At that moment Lily made a face that scared Yui, so she stopped smiling and said to her mother.

"Can I retire?"

"Sure." Lily nodded.

She went upstairs. After that, Lily motioned the siblings to follow her, so they did. After showing them the entire mansion, she called for a two girls.

"Ace, Miku will show you how to cook. And Haku will show Rui how to be a good maid. I am being clear?" She instructed.

"Yes ma´am." The twins said in unison.

Then, the lessons started. The twins enjoyed the whole session and their instructors were kind and patient with them, so they learned in no time.

After the twins started the lessons, Len was sent to the garden, and what he saw left him surprised. The garden looked like a hurricane had passed. Every flower was laying in the ground, and they where destroyed.

ALL. OF. THEM.

He began collecting the damaged flowers, cleaned the ground and brought more soil and some seeds.

"You might be the gardener, right?" a voice called for him from behind. He turned around to see a girl around his age, with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She had a bow in her head that made her see like a bunny…. 'How adorable..' he thought.

"Yes, I am." he said. "My name is Len. What is yours?"

"I´m Rin, and I am really happy to see you here. My mother said she would think about hiring somebody, but I thought she was lying. Now I see she wasn´t."

"You are the one who wanted to hire me?" Len asked.

"Yes. I really like the garden but it´s always so damaged. So I wanted to change it."

"We can work in this together… But only if you want, of course!" he said while blushing.

"OF COURSE!" Rin clapped happily and unexpectly hugged Len.

They were chatting the rest of the day. She decided that she wanted to plant some tulips, roses and pansies.

After a long day, Len went to the room that was going to be shared with the twins.

"And I saw him blushing!" Rui said enthusiastically.

"Who blushed, Rui? You are too young to be searching for boyfriends, dear sister." Len replied.

Rui pointed to him, who was looking at them with a questioning glance.

"Ooh~! It was you!" said Ace "You seem to like talking with Miss Rin."

"T-that´s n-not t-tr-true!" he stuttered, his face reddening.

"YOU ARE SOOOO SHOTA LEN-NII!" both girls screamed simultaneously.

"I am not shota!"

"Yes you are!"

"I´m not!"

"You are!"

"I´m going to tickle you, girls!" Len warned with a smile on his face.

"NOOOOOO!"

Afterwards, the room was filled with fits of laughter.

*In Rin´s bedroom*

"He is really funny!" Rin said to her sisters, because they asked about Len.

"Are you friends?" asked Yui.

"I think so.."

"Do you like him?" Lerin grinned at her onee-chan.

"I just met him! But, changing the topic, he is going to plant tulips, roses and pansies." Rin told them.

They continued talking about the family and after some time, the girls went to sleep.

'Tomorrow, we will start fixing up the garden! I bet it will be fun!' Rin thought before drifting off to slumber.

**Remember "Regret Message" by Rin? Well, the town said in the song it´s actually Rollam. I took the name, because… YOU´LL SEE SOON! I WON´T MAKE SPOILERS! NEVERRRRRRRRR! **

**Thanks for reading… And see you soon! **

**f. Rui-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so hello again! I am happy that this story had 7 favorites! Thank you! I also want to thank to the silent readers,thanks for your continue support! Now, I´m going to answer your amazing reviews:**

**Warrant officer Len: I am continuing it! Thanks for reviewing! It´s kind of in the mediaval era, just a little bit changed.**

**Treble and Bass: Awwws! It´s because of your support Reina-nee!**

**Music Tail Girl: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**YuiHeartsOreos: Yep Yep Yep! A new story! Well… I knew it because I have super mind-y powers! No, just kidding… I kind of guessed it!**

**And into the story! Please, please, please review if you want!**

**II**

**"First day in the Mansion"**

There were 3 small beds in the bedroom. In the one that was closer to the door, laid a boy around 16 years of age, who was sleeping calmly.

"We wake him up in three... " The blonde twin whispered.

"Ok.. One.." The black-haired started.

"Two.." The blonde followed.

"THREE!" They said at the same time.

"WAKE UP ONII-CHAN!" They both screamed. Their brother's eyes immediately popped open.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU OK!?" The boy said, standing up quickly and looking at his sisters.

"You didn´t wake up, so we took charge and woke you up!" Ace said cheerfully, while Rui nodded and smiled.

Len only sighed.

"Why you wanted to wake me up so badly? It´s only 5:30 a.m, can´t I sleep a little bit more?"

"Nope! The breakfast is at 6:00 a.m, so we can start doing our chores." Rui informed.

"We needed to wake you up because you need to take a bath and change, because, as you can see, we already did." Ace said, gesturing to their fresh looks.

She was right. Both girls were wearing a long dress that reached their ankles and a white apron. Ace´s dress was black in color, while Rui´s was blue.

"Why yours is blue and Ace´s is black, Rui?" He asked.

"Because the maids' clothes are blue, and the cooks are black." She answered. "Now hurry up, take a bath and change!"

"Yes mom..." He said sarcastically while he entered in the bathroom with his clothes.

The girls were combing their hair. Ace had made a braid with her long blonde hair, while Rui had her hair tied in a side ponytail.

In that moment Len went out, already changed, and they left the bedroom to go to the servants´ dining to eat their breakfast.

They walked through the long corridors. They were looking at it in amazement and awe. On the walls were portraits of several people from the Kagamine family.

They arrived at the dining area and saw 2 tables.

At one table sat all the males, and in the other one sat the girls. Rui and Ace went to the table at the right, while Len, after giving a hug to the twins, went to the left one.

He sat along a white hair guy who was eating some eggs. He had unusual eyes. His left eye was blue while the right one was green. The said guy noticed the newcomer and smiled.

"Hello, you´re new here, right?" He asked. Len responded by nodding, while taking a slice of bread and putting cheese in the top of it.

"I am Piko, one of the chefs. Nice to meet you… ahm…" He trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Len." He said with a smile. "My name´s Len. Nice to meet you too. How old are you? You look really young to work..." He asked, observing his youthful features.

"I am 13 years old." He replied. "Everybody here are really young to be working. All of us are about twelve and twenty years. How old are you?"

"I am sixteen." he said finishing his bread and taking another one.

"And you are a..?"

"I am de neh gardeneh." He said with his mouth full of bread.

"Ah! The new gardener." He nodded.

"Mhm!"

"Well, good luck! I need to go now, see you around Len!" He waved, while putting away his plate.

"Yeah! Bye Piko!"

He finished eating his breakfast and immediately went to the garden to immediately begin his work.

*With the girls*

"Miss Rin.." A young girl with long, pale pink hair whispered, shaking the sleeping noble. "It´s time to wake up.."

"Five more minutes, IA.." Rin mumbled sleepily.

"You know your mother hates you being late, Miss Rin." IA said, who continued shaking her.

"Ok, Ok, I am awake." She said, rising from her comfortable bed. "Where are my sisters?"

"Miss Lerin is getting ready and Rui is trying to wake Yui up."

"Rui? Who is that?"

"She is your new sisters´ personal maid. She is only 12, but we all have high expectatives from her and her sister."

"She has a sister?" Rin asked, clearly not knowing about the two.

"Yes, they are actually twins. Although, her twin sister, Ace is a cook, because Rui can´t cook really well."

"Oh. I see!"

"Well, we have to stop chatting, your mother is waiting!" IA informed.

After the three sisters were ready, they went downstairs to meet their mother.

Rin was wearing a red sleeveless dress that reached her ankles, a pair of black flats and her signature white bow. Lerin was wearing an orange dress that had a black lace in the chest area. Yui was wearing a white dress with blue details.

Behind the sisters were their personals maids. IA being Rin's, Luka being Lerin's, and Rui being Yui's.

"Good morning, daughters." Lily greeted.

"Good morning, mother." The girls said in chorus.

"Let´s go have breakfast."

The ladies went to their humongous and luxurious dining area. Settling in their seats, the servants served them their food. Piko and Ace were the ones responsible for the breakfast.

After the breakfast that consisted on a ham vegetable omelet, some bread, cheese and orange juice.

And of course, Rin went to the garden, obviously escaping from her mother.

When she arrived at the garden, she saw Len spreading some soil in different areas. She saw how he was working and started to work without Len noticing. She spread some soil in the opposite area from the one that he was fixing.

When Len turned to get more soil, he saw Rin working in the ground with some difficulty, so he decided to help her.

"You do it like this." Len said, holding her hands and motioning how to do everything, part by part.

"First, you take the soil like this." he instructed, still holding her hand and showing her how to do it "And then, you spread it all around the ground slowly."

"Like this?" She asked, moving her hands slower than before.

"Exactly." He said with a smile. "Now you need to fix the ground, so it looks more presentable."

"Like this?" She asked again, flattening the ground, making it much neater.

"Yeah, like that."

They continued to do the work in comfortable silence, when Rin broke the silent atmosphere.

"So, do you like being here?"

"It´s a job after all. I´ll need to make a big effort to turn this garden into the masterpiece I want it to be, but I´ll do it, I´m sure about that." Len said with a confident tone.

"I´ll help you!" She said smiling. "So, it shouldn´t be that difficult, right?"

"Well, if two heads thinks better that one, maybe four hands work better than two, right?"

"Yes, you are right Len." Rin giggled. "Although I won´t be able to help you as I want."

"What do you mean?" Len frowned.

"My mother hates seeing me outside, she said it´s "unfeminine" that I get all dirty, that there are bugs, that I might fall and die and all that stuff." Rin frowned herself.

"Hmm.. I think she is saying the truth about you getting all dirty, and that there are bugs and the falling thing. BUT, I personally think it´s really feminine to see a girl working hard on a garden, and about the falling thing, you won´t die, it's impossible to die that fast. And, I'll catch you when that happens."

"Go tell her that." Rin said monotonically.

"Maybe, I´ll go." He said, removing his gardening gloves and going to the door to enter in the mansion to have a word with Lily.

"NO!" Rin screamed in warning.

"What? Why?" Len questioned, shocked at the noble's sudden behavior.

"If you go and ask her that, she will think you are challenging her, and she will get mad, and you will be fired, and … I don´t want that… I don´t want anybody else being fired because of her…" She replied sadly.

"What do you mean, Rin?" Len asked a second time, returning to the garden.

"My mother is this kind of woman who thinks that we, the high class, are better than the lower class. She thinks that all of them isn't a living being. She only cares about herself, and thinks that everybody else has to do what she wants. That´s the bad thing of being a noble, you think everything is yours, only because of your position. At least I am not like her, nor my sisters. We are not like her because we have been raised by our personal maids. That´s why I have a big bound with IA, and I have the worst relationship a mother and a daughter can have with my mother." Rin explained.

"Oh.. I am sorry to hear that.." He said, taking in about everything Rin just said to him.

"Don´t be." She sighed. "But, want to know something hilarious? Neither of my parents we born nobles."

Len looked shocked but continued listening.

"The only ones born as nobles were Lerin and Yui. Why, you might be asking, it´s only because my father was a farmer, but one day he saved the King in a war… and BUM! We became nobles. He won a place in the royal court, they gave us this mansion… and my mom's changes started. I was only a baby when it happened, but after that, my mother didn´t care about us anymore. So that´s why we don´t get along really well… she never was there… for any of her daughters.

Silence wrapped the two until Len spoke up.

"Well… maybe you don´t have the best family, but at least you never have to worry if you will eat the next day, because you know you will. You don´t need to worry if you will get caught stealing, because you don´t need to do that. You don´t need to worry if your sisters will be hungry because they didn´t eat enough. I need to worry about all that things, that and even more.."

Rin's eyes became wide. "I didn´t know, I shouldn´t have told you any…"

"No it´s fine. I want to tell you my life story since you shed your life experiences to me."

-I listen to you.

"My father was a poor man. He worked as a carpenter, and he met my mother, who was a tailor. They got married, and a couple of years later, I was born. By that time, the place where my father worked closed, so he needed to find a new job, and found one… He worked in a stable."

Rin stayed quiet and eyed Len.

"When I was 4, the twins were born. Rui and Ace aren´t similar, but that is because my father was a black-haired one like Rui, and mom was blonde like Ace and I.

When I was 6, I started working in the stable with my dad, and that´s how I know how to horseback ride."

Then, when I was 8, I learned the basics of gardening. My sisters learned how to sew and how to cook. Ace was ten times better than Rui in cooking, but Rui could sew and clean really well."

"But everything went pretty hard when I was 10 and the twins 6.."

"Why is that?" Rin asked in a low voice.

"My father went missing."

Rin gasped. 'His father.. Missing?'

"The entire town helped in the search for him, but we couldn´t find him. 2 years later, we find the body, my father… the man who I admired… dead. I think the twins and even myself got traumatized by the view, and it´s something I can´t explain, because I hate remembering my dad´s face, it looked inhuman, that´s all I can say."

Rin's eyes brimmed with tears. There was no words that could explain how she felt when Len just said that.

"After that, my mom had drowned herself in depression, but she still went to work. And I needed to work too, so I took my dad´s job. Some years passed, and 2 years ago, when I was 14 and the twins 10, my mother died from an illness. And the money that I earned wasn´t enough, so we had no choice but to steal from people."

Rin sniffed in her place. Len took notice and said,

"Hey.. Please don't cry, Miss Rin.."

Rin looked at him, eyes a bit red and puffy.

"How could I not cry about everything you said? I thought my life was the worst.. But you...! Your...!"

Len shushed her by wrapping his arms around her. Rin jumped at the sudden contact.

"Everything will be fine, Miss Rin. People with a rough past will become great and successful in the future. We will be fine.."

Len lets go of the lady noble and wiped the last remaining tears. He smiled warmly. Rin breathes out deeply and smiles.

"Thank you Len.."

"For what?"

"For encouraging me that everything will be fine."

"Of course, Miss Rin."

"Just call me Rin from now on." Rin says.

"As you wish, Rin." Len nodded. Rin stands up and,

"I must go now. IA must be in search for me. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you around, Rin."

She waved a "Bye." at him and left, leaving the gardener alone.

He suddenly blushed.

"I just hugged Rin.."

He wasn't even aware of the giggling twins peeking from the door.

*Time Skip: Nighttime*

"Konbanwa, onii-chan!" The twins happily greeted.

"Konbanwa. How was your day?" Len asked, like the big brother he is.

"Great! The people who work here are very kind and friendly." Ace said.

"And Yui is really fun to be with!" Rui added.

"What about you, onii-chan?" The twins simultaneously questioned.

Len tried his best not to blush in front of the two. But, he failed.

"Ahihi! Onii-chan is blushing suuuuper red!"

"You do like Miss Rin!"

"I do not!" Len shook his head.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"DON'T MAKE ME TICKLE YOU!" Len warned jokingly.

And then, the room was filled with laughter like yesterday.

*With the sisters*

"He did what?!" Lerin shouted. Rin slapped a hand at her mouth.

"Ssssh! Mother might hear us!"

"Mmm-mm!" Rin releases her hand from Lerin's mouth.

"Well.. Details!" Yui urged.

Rin sighed. "Well.. We're both telling our life stories.. And he turns out to be that he had a rough life too. Then, I cried because of it. Then, he hugged and told me that everything will be fine."

"Wow.. Len liiiikes you!" Lerin swooned. Rin blushed.

"He does not!"

"Yes, he does!" Yui and Lerin retorted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"He does not! Period! End of discussion!"

"Boo! Atleast Yui thinks that Len likes you." Lerin said.

"Whatever."

The girls went to their beds and relaxed themselves.

Rin lingered more on what happened a while back.

'It was just a friendly hug.. Yeah.. Just a friendly hug.'

**A/N: well, that was all! Thanks for reading! Take care and read you next time!**


End file.
